


You Destroy Me

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Intended Character Analysis, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros was his rock and his death is his destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Destroy Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I opened my notebook ready to try (heavy on the try) and attempt a character analysis of Gamzee because I' m interested in writing for this Fandom but this happened instead....  
> You guys deserved some...cheer? after Tavriska becoming canon so I said to hell with it and posted it anyway.
> 
> Also:  
> this is based off the headcanon that Gamzee killed the others because they were in his way of finding Vriska.

He stared at the blood dripping from his matespirit. Rust color blood pooling like a puddle around him.

"T-Tavbro?" Gamzee joked. His hands shook as he reached out, wanting to feel liquidy food dye and his whole body jerked back when it was real blood - warm and sticky. His voice was rough with coming tears, "Tavros, t-this isn't funny motherfucker."

He wanted him to open his eyes.

He wanted Tavros to sit up laughing then frowning when he saw Gamzee's reaction.

He wanted Tavros hug him and whisper "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you so upset," and Gamzee would kiss him even though he's still in hysterias because "Not cool, Motherfucker. Not motherfucking cool."

It didn't happen.

Tavros just laid there.

Gamzee's head spun with thoughts of helping a wheel chair up the stairs, of rap battles, of laughs and make up smearing kisses and too much faygo.

He sat for a long time before he stood up.

Only one person would do this and he wasn't letting her get away with it.

"Honk!"


End file.
